Memories of the Past
by powerofone1
Summary: AU. After the fight with Beryl, Serenity and Eros reflect on their lives after becoming senshi.
1. Prologue

Memories of the Past

Summary: AU. After the fight with Beryl, Serenity and Eros reflect on the timesafter they became sailor senshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the Sailor Knights.

Prologue

Reminiscing

"It's different, isn't it," she asked him, her head resting on his shoulders, her golden locks flowing in the evening wind, "After all the battles we've fought, I thought going back to having a normal life would be easy." she said reflectively. The moon shone brightly on the two lovers, recognizing them for whom they were as legendary senshi of the stars.

The older of the two, looked upon his girlfriend, a look of longing in his blue orbs. Oh how he wished this moment could last forever, that he didn't have to say to her that he had to return. He just knew she would fall apart over the news, but he could not stay in this time much longer. The senshi of time would not allow it. And besides, he had his sister to take care of. His sister, Aphrodite the III, was the one responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millenium 1,000 years ago. Yes, he would get his revenge, and soon.

"Please don't think those kinds of thoughts, Eros," said the girl, wizened beyond her years with knowledge that would tear any mortal person apart. "I doubt she is the same person she once was, and besides, did you not tell me that she and her friends are the protectors of their side of the world?" she asked. "If that is true, then simply let her be. If she does regain her memories of her past, and decides to return to the path of darkness, then you have my absolute permission to kill her." She said, staring into his cerulean eyes. "Besides, Pluto is coming in three hours, so let us enjoy the remainder of our time together."

Eros sighed, defeated yet again by the beauty sitting next to him. "Yes my princess. However, you do know that she will erase our memories of everything. I cannot bear to forget you, Serenity," the blond senshi of love said, crystal tears forming in his eyes.

"Please, don't cry my love," the golden haired goddess said. "Tell me, do you still remember the first time we met."

The blond nodded. "Do you mean in battle, or the first time we actually met?"

There was a pause. "Both." she said simply.

He smiled. "Of course I do. You were on your way to school, running like a madwoman through Juuban…"

Notes:

Senshi – Soldier

-Ignore Ch. One. I don't know what happened. I will try to replace it with the actual chap. Soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Memories of the Past

Summary: AU. After the fight with Beryl, Serenity and Eros reflect on the times when they became sailor senshi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own the Sailor Knights.

Prologue

Reminiscing

"It's different, isn't it," she asked him, her head resting on his shoulders, her golden locks flowing in the evening wind, "After all the battles we've fought, I thought going back to having a normal life would be easy." she said reflectively. The moon shone brightly on the two lovers, recognizing them for whom they were as legendary senshi of the stars.

The older of the two, looked upon his girlfriend, a look of longing in his blue orbs. Oh how he wished this moment could last forever, that he didn't have to say to her that he had to return. He just knew she would fall apart over the news, but he could not stay in this time much longer. The senshi of time would not allow it. And besides, he had his sister to take care of. His sister, Aphrodite the III, was the one responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millenium 1,000 years ago. Yes, he would get his revenge, and soon.

"Please don't think those kinds of thoughts, Eros," said the girl, wizened beyond her years with knowledge that would tear any mortal person apart. "I doubt she is the same person she once was, and besides, did you not tell me that she and her friends are the protectors of their side of the world?" she asked. "If that is true, then simply let her be. If she does regain her memories of her past, and decides to return to the path of darkness, then you have my absolute permission to kill her." She said, staring into his cerulean eyes. "Besides, Pluto is coming in three hours, so let us enjoy the remainder of our time together."

Eros sighed, defeated yet again by the beauty sitting next to him. "Yes my princess. However, you do know that she will erase our memories of everything. I cannot bear to forget you, Serenity," the blond senshi of love said, crystal tears forming in his eyes.

"Please, don't cry my love," the golden haired goddess said. "Tell me, do you still remember the first time we met."

The blond nodded. "Do you mean in battle, or the first time we actually met?"

There was a pause. "Both." she said simply.

He smiled. "Of course I do. You were on your way to school, running like a madwoman through Juuban…"

Notes:

Senshi - Soldier


End file.
